Through Rose Colored Glasses
by lostinafictionalworld
Summary: "If we're talking about fundamental style changes, you, my man, need a new pair of shades." "W-what?" Matt asked, fiddling self-consciously with the arm of his glasses. "What's wrong with these?" "They're so 90's! You should definitely get an upgrade." If Matt wants to look the part of professional lawyer, he's going to need some different glasses.


"Hey, Matt," Foggy asked late one evening as they were studying in their dorm, "are we gonna have to dress all professional for this internship?" Matt could hear Foggy's chair creak as he tipped it back on two legs.

"Well, yeah, Foggy," Matt replied. "Landman and Zack is a professional law firm and we are training to be professional lawyers. Looking the part is kinda a big part of the job description."

"Even if we're just doing copies or coffee runs?" Foggy asked hopefully.

"You do realize we're going to be assisting on actual cases in addition to the requisite coffee runs, right? And that you'll have to dress professionally when you're an actual lawyer?"

"Yeah, I know," Foggy sighed. "I just wish we didn't. Ties suck. If I were a butcher I wouldn't have to wear a tie."

"You should probably think about getting a haircut, too."

"What's wrong with my hair?" Foggy protested. "And how would you know I need a haircut?"

"Maybe because Marci says it makes you look like a hobo?" Matt suggested wryly.

"Oh yeah, she did say that," Foggy mused before turning defensive once more. "These luscious locks didn't grow overnight, Murdock. I'm not throwing all that hard work away."

"Never cutting your hair isn't exactly hard work, Foggy," Matt pointed out. "And besides, I'm not talking a buzz cut here. You can leave it longish, just as long as it's off your shoulders."

"Fine," Foggy grumbled. "But if we're talking about fundamental style changes, you, my man, need a new pair of shades."

"W-what?" Matt asked, fiddling self-consciously with the arm of his glasses. "What's wrong with these?"

"They're so 90's! They don't exactly say _I'm a hotshot lawyer, Your Honor_. It's more of a _I'm a nerdy high school student in the robotics club_. You should definitely get an upgrade."

"I wouldn't really know what to get," Matt admitted quietly. "It's not like I can really tell what's in style."

"That's what I'm for," Foggy declared proudly. "We'll go pick you out a new pair this weekend." And with that, the matter was settled.

The spring air was cool and crisp as Matt and Foggy made their way down the crowded city sidewalks. Foggy led the way with Matt a half step behind, one hand on Foggy's elbow, the other tapping his cane in narrow arcs in front of him. Matt could sense well enough where the other pedestrians were, but Foggy didn't know that and the extra aides meant he didn't have to focus as hard, allowing him to chat with Foggy as they walked.

"So how long have you had these glasses?" Foggy asked. "Please tell me you haven't been wearing the same pair since you were nine."

"No, not quite," Matt chuckled. "Actually my dad picked out my first pair and I liked those a lot better. I broke them though when I was ten or eleven." Matt paused for a moment at the memory. He was sure Stick was to blame for their destruction, shortly before he left. He found out Matt was sentimental about them, one of the last things his dad had given him, and decided they had to go. Matt had carefully taken them off and set them aside so they wouldn't get broken while he was training, but they somehow ended up on the ground and Matt had found them again when he stepped on them. A soldier couldn't care about things as petty as a pair of glasses.

"Curb," Foggy announced as he led Matt off the sidewalk and into the street. "So where did this pair come from?"

"One of the sisters at the orphanage found them for me somewhere as replacements," Matt answered, shaking off them memory. "Obviously she didn't have an eye for fashion but they work well enough. I've been wearing them ever since."

"Yep," Foggy said decisively, "definitely time for a new pair."

The sunglasses shop was mostly empty when the walked in, save for the saleswoman and a lone customer near the back of the store. The saleswoman approached as they entered.

"Can I help you gentlemen find anything?"

"Nah, we're just looking," Foggy said. "Thanks, though." Without further ado, he dragged Matt over to the nearest rack. It squeaked loudly as Foggy turned it and there was much clattering as Foggy removed and replaced pairs.

"Aha!" Foggy exclaimed triumphantly, pressing a pair into Matt's hands. "Try these on." Matt ran his fingers lightly over the glasses, testing out their shape.

"Aviators, Foggy?" Matt quirked an eyebrow. "Last time I checked I was a lawyer, not a pilot."

"Just try them on." Matt shook his head ruefully and gave a put-upon sigh but carefully removed his glasses and tucked them in his pocket nonetheless. He slipped on the new pair and turned to face Foggy.

"Tada," he deadpanned.

"On second thought, no," Foggy decided. "You already get enough ladies with the whole wounded-handsome-duck thing you got going and I think the world might actually implode if presented with scruffy-fighter-pilot Matt Murdock." Matt laughed and passed the glasses back.

"Hmm. What about these?" Foggy handed Matt a new pair. The lenses felt roughly square and the rims were thick. Matt obediently put them on.

"Nope," Foggy declared, pulling them off Matt's face and putting them back. "Too cool-kid-in-a-leather-jacket. Definitely not you. Ooh, they have Ray Bans, though." Foggy rushed over to a different display and Matt carefully trailed after him.

"I'm not getting Ray Bans, Foggy," Matt scoffed. "I've heard those cost more than I spend on groceries in a month."

"The knockoffs don't," Foggy said slyly.

"Foggy," Matt sighed, "just pick something else."

"As you wish. Oooh, yes, these ones," he said excitedly, thrusting a pair in Matt's direction. They were definitely sporty glasses, with angular lines that curved around the face, and Matt would have bet they had those iridescent red lenses.

"Yeah, I'm sure these just scream _professional lawyer_ ," Matt said drily as he put them on.

"Okay, not really. But," Foggy said excitedly, "they do make you look like Cyclops from _X-Men_. Who doesn't want cool mutant superpowers?"

"Yeah," Matt said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Who doesn't want that?"

"Okay, fine," Foggy sulked, mistaking Matt's discomfort for sarcasm. "Professional it is." He moved to a different rack and continued his search.

"What about these?" Foggy asked, handing him another pair. Matt could hear the smirk in his voice and took them suspiciously.

"These actually feel pretty good," Matt said in surprise. They had thin wire frames and the oval lenses were glass and not plastic. He slid them on and they balanced comfortably on the bridge of his nose. "Do they look okay?"

"Hell yeah they do," Foggy said.

"So what color are they?" Matt asked self-consciously. "Because dark gray or black goes with more, but I could work with brown if—"

"Red," Foggy interrupted gleefully.

"I—red?" Matt asked, surprised.

"Red," Foggy confirmed. "And the frames are silver. They're super classy but also badass."

"Red, though? And you can't see my eyes?" Matt asked hesitantly.

"Relax, Matt," Foggy said reassuringly. "They're dark enough that they'll probably look black in dim lighting and the only way someone'll be able to see your peepers is if the lighting is really bright, same as with any sunglasses. So do you like them?"

"Yeah, I do. And you're sure they look professional?"

"Definitely," Foggy said firmly. "Matthew Murdock for the defense, Your Honor."

* * *

A/N: Hey! I'm new to fanfiction and this is my first Daredevil fic so I hoped you like it. Of course, Daredevil and the characters are not my own. Thanks for reading!


End file.
